Bomberman Zero
Entrance Crane Drop A crane comes by and drops Bomberman Zero onto the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Bomb Drop Bomberman deploys a single bomb. The bomb will only stay in that single spot and go off after 8 seconds have passed, causing the bursting of 4 flame pillars that not only burn those who make direct contact with them, but also manage to deal knockback if the opponent is in the way of the oncoming flames. You can charge up this move to give the explosion an extended reach as well as deal more damage. You are able to place up to 4 bombs at a time on regular charges, 3 on mid-way charges, and 2 on full charges, even making chain reactions when set in the correct spots. If you set a bomb in the air, it'll explode regularly upon hitting an opponent, even at a full charge-up. Side B - Trail of Mines Bomberman starts a trail of mines going forward, AKA a trail of bombs half the size of your regular bombs. The full length the trail goes at is 10 mines, and trails made can be cut short when you're at the edge of land. Like the mine item, if you step on one of these mines in the trail, they'll go off, only it'll cause a chain reaction and make the rest of the mines in that trail shoot flame pillars that are half as long as those from a regular bomb, obviously lauching opponents upward. This can also backfire on Bomberman himself, so be cautious when hitting any of the mines. You can only have one trail at a time. Upon reinput, you'll detonate the whole trail in one go. Up B - Penetrating Bomb Bomberman sets a Penetrating Bomb under himself and is launched upward by it. The explosion, unlike the mine trail or the regular bomb's own, will not harm him, and will pass through him as well as managing to break shields and wipe out traps set. However, the top flame pillar would be the longest flame pillar from this bomb. Opponents can also take damage from Bomberman being launched upward by the bomb. On land, the bomb goes off in 3 seconds while it auto-detonates when you're airborne. Obviously, you can only set one at a time. Down B - Remote-Detonator Bomberman activates a remote that allows him to detonate the bombs he sets. With this active, you don't have to wait any opponents to waltz on up to the bomb when it's close to blowing up. The way it works is that once a bomb is set, you can press L to make it go off. This also works for mine trails so you can try and make Michael Bay look jealous. The only exception to this is the Penetrating Bomb given that you couldn't have both in the game. You can turn off remote detonation upon reinput as long as there are no other bombs set, but why do that? Come on now. Final Smash - Hurry Up! A siren goes off and blocks start to generate around the screen. While it would seem like this is a final smash that gives the user the middle finger, it actually has a different purpose. Like in the original Bomberman games, blocks generate in a square spiral and are unable to be destroyed. Anyone who touches them within the minute this occurs will be KO'd and can't return to the battle until the final smash ends (as in all of the competition are KO'd, the timer runs out and you are lucky enough to survive, or Bomberman gets KO'd in the process). KOSFX KOSFX1: "Unh!" KOSFX2: *groans* Star KOSFX: *screams in pain* Screen KOSFX: *grunts* Taunts Up: *eyes flash* Sd: "My mind can only grasp the existence of myself." Dn: *creates a bomb, then triggers it to detonate* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *goes to the surface by lift* 2. 3. Failure/Clap: Penetration Trap Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps *Red & Black Armor w/ Yellow Glow (Normal, Red) *Blue & Black Armor w/ Yellow Glow (Blue) *Stel's Palette from the Green Lantern Movie (Green) *Yellow & Black Armor w/ Yellow Glow (Yellow) *Purple & Black Armor w/ Yellow Glow *Black Armor w/ Yellow Glow *White & Silver Armor w/ White Glow *Orange & Black Armor w/ Red Glow (Halloween Palette) *Classic Bomberman Cosplay Victory Theme Super Bomberman 2 - Stage Clear! Stage Bomb Factory - Combat Stage Relic Act Zero Bombs Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Cults Category:Bomberman Category:Hudson Soft Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Category:Heros Category:Sorta-Human Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Supposed to be a joke but isn't Category:Leet Fighters Characters Category:Leet Fighters Cameos Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Possible CD7. Lawl Characters Category:DLC Characters